Baby It's You
by Shanice Miharu
Summary: Ginny experiences a "twist of fate". She finds true love on the man she least expects to be the "one". What would happen? Would she be able to say what she feels? Please read and review!


**_Shanice Radcliffe:_** _Wow... I dunno, I suddenly wanted to create a Harry Potter story so here it is. "Baby It's You". The story's title is from JoJo's hit song. And the story ain't gonna be a song fic. I just really wanted to have such a nice title for this Draco/Ginny love story. Please read and review. )_

**

* * *

**

**Baby It's You - Chapter One**

Ginny Weasley is an ordinary witch. She's studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's a typical girl who has dreams. She's also a girl who also loves. And of course, she had this _fling _for the ever-famous guy in the wizarding world aside from _You-Know-Who_, Harry Potter. She learned to accept the fact that she's never going to be noticed by him but she kept on loving him. Risking everything for him. All just for _HIM_. Ginny always wanted to have the chance to be loved by him but, he has another girl on his heart. A certain girl named Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. Cho was the one whose Harry's heart beats for. Ginny sometimes wanted to do something to Cho but she knows that it's gonna be something that will just hurt the one she loves. She wanted to breakdown. She wanted to cry. She wanted to shout at the top of her lungs. But, when somebody came, all of these bad feelings... They were gone... Because of the most unexpected person that would love Ginny. He's Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Ginny! Did you have a _good_ class with_ that _teacher?" Hermione said upon seeing Ginny and pointed to the new professor in Herbology because Prof. Sprout had to leave for that school year.

"Yes, he's also good. He even cracks up some jokes." Ginny said gloomily, in a manner that she didn't want to say anything but was just forced.

"Ginny, are you just fine? You better go to the school clinic and see Madame Pomfrey to check it out. Would you want me to come with you?" Hermione said, showing that she cares about Ron's little sister

"No... I'd be fine by myself. If you ever meet Professor McGonagall, please tell her that I'll be in the clinic... Transfiguration is my next class..." Ginny replied

"Ok then, you better get going, you might be caught by someone and say that you have been wandering off in the castle." Hermione said after opening her book in Potions.

"Thanks Hermione, a lot." Ginny said with a smile

As Ginny walked along the corridor of the ground floor, she started to feel dizzy. She felt as if there was an earthquake when there was none. She really felt like falling. But all she thought was all about Harry. Then, she suddenly felt like she was falling but when she was about to touch the ground, she felt as if something... or _someone _caught her... Then she silently said, "Harry..."

Ginny woke up and found herself resting in the clinic. With Madame Pomfrey beside her bed.

"Are you ok, Miss Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey said when she noticed that Ginny was already awake.

"Uhmm... Yes..." Ginny replied, wondering who have caught her and brought her to the clinic. But whoever it is, she's willing to thank him or her with all her heart

"Miss Weasly, you've got to thank Mister Malfoy for bringing you here in the clinic." Madame Pomfrey said and showing Draco who was behind the cloth that was used to separate each bed.

"MALFOY?" Ginny was suprised when she heard that Draco was the one who would save her. The person who Ginny learned to hate because of how he treats the Weasleys.

"You are supposed to thank me, Weasel." Draco said with his trademark smirk

"Arghh... _Ouch!"_ Ginny suddenly shouted when she felt like her bones were cracking

"Mister Malfoy, thank you for bringing Miss Weasley here. You may leave." Madame Pomfrey said, as if signaling the two students not to start a fight there

"Weasel, you still owe me one." Draco again said with _that_ smirk

* * *

_**Shanice Radcliffe:** Well, what do you say? Kinda lenghty unlike my other stories. I'm really inspired to do a Draco/Ginny fic so forgive me. ) I hope you liked it. Please read and rate!_


End file.
